


All The Stars

by nerdyblackhottie



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Also adding some Erik/OC stuff in future chapters cos why not?, Alternate Universe where Erik lives and turns good so yeah, Drama, F/M, Furthermore not taking into account the Infinity War events so you can forget about it, Future fluffy nastiness, I guess some BP spoilers although at this point everyone reading fics about it has watched so lol, My OC is an Amazon so I guess it's also a crossover, Romance, Setting the rating on mature for now but I'll change it to explicit once it gets explicit, between the MCU and the DCEU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyblackhottie/pseuds/nerdyblackhottie
Summary: Angelique is an Amazonian warrior princess. M’Baku is the leader of the Jabari Tribe in Wakanda. World’s apart, unexpected circumstances bring the two together leading to an unlikely partnership, eventually turning romantic.





	1. Angelique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killunary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Panther characters and I guess I barely own my OC since she's an Amazon but whatever.
> 
> Author's Notes: I've been out of the fanfic game for a while but I'm back with this sexy black fic just in time for my bestie (Tori- killunary)'s birthday! I really hope you love it! So a little backstory; I came up with the idea after reading a lot M'Baku x Reader fics and smuts and became really inspired. I mean I was inspired the minute I watched Black Panther but that was certainly a catalyst. And then I started listening to the movie's soundtrack and I was like wow, I have to do this! 
> 
> There isn't a lot of black-centric fics out there and as you all know, I pride myself on writing about only black main characters. So this is really important to me and I know it is to other black girl nerds out there. I just loved Black Panther so much and how it showed, not only black people in a positive light, but also dark black girls. So this is dedicated to all black people, especially my fellow dark skin girls who struggle with feeling beautiful. I got you. A few important points; her eyes are blue cos I came up with the idea of making all Amazons in this universe have distinctive blue eyes. The backstory of the OC will be revealed as the story goes on so the more you read, the more you learn about her! Otherwise, enjoy!

_Breathe._

She could hear the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle as it hit the hard surface of the dinning table.

_Just breathe._

Her mothers screams echoed through the tiny home sending fear down her spine and tears down her face.

_Be still._

She found herself reciting the Lord’s prayer and feeling for her Rosary as he spit profanities.

_Don’t speak._

And then there was silence, a false hope that it was over. That this would no longer be her reality and she could live a normal life.

_Don’t think._

He was pacing now, deciding what other way he could hurt her. She could tell. He was in the mood to inflict pain, whatever the cost.

_Be silent._

She was strong, she always had been but she wasn’t strong enough to leave him.

_Be brave._

A gun? The sound of a barrel being loaded; she knew it too well. Too many old American westerns.

_Everything will be okay._

But it wasn’t. It never was anymore. There used to be good times, times where they could just, survive.

_I promise you everything will be okay._

But those times were long gone. Now it was just a never ending nightmare.

_That’s it keep praying._

Unanswered prayers were nothing new but she couldn’t stop. For to stop believing meant, death.

_It will be over soon._

She wasn’t sure what was happening. Sounds became muffled. His voice was raising. She was sure he had the gun pointed at her.

_We will be free._

Pleads for mercy were being met with laughter. She knew it was coming, they both did.

_Free._

Her heart still held a sliver of hope. That maybe, maybe, this was a dream.

_Free._

The gun cocked. Finger on trigger.

_Free._

Asshole.

_Free._

POW!

_Free at last._


	2. The Gorilla King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got 2 chapters up at once! Enjoy..

_Blue Eyes, Dark Skin_

This has to be the third, no fourth time this week that she has woken up sobbing in a pool of sweat. If she isn’t careful they might think she is too weak for her assignment. Lucky for her no one discovers her night terrors, that she is thankful for. It has been a really long time since she has allowed herself to roam that part of brain. Her memory. She has buried it so deep down inside of her that sometimes she forgets it even happened to her.

In way it didn’t.

She is not the same person she was then.

Perhaps it is because she is anxious about her impending trip? She is rarely ever this weak.

She shrugs removing herself from her bed and making her way to the bathroom. She is about to embark on one of the most intense, possibly life altering missions of her existence; leaving the island for a year. Sure she has left before on short trips and battles but those usually only lasted a couple of days. Now she will be uprooting her life, leaving the women that she has called family and travelling to a land she knows little about.

No wonder she’s having nightmares.

Splashing water on her face she stares at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes glistening with tears. Amazon’s are taught one main thing when faced with an obstacle in battle; show no fear.

She is currently breaking that rule.

Then again she was always a pretty emotional person. Granted most of her life had pretty much been an emotional rollercoaster. But that had been a long time ago. She isn’t that person anymore.

She is fearless. Strong. Brave.

A real force to be reckoned with when needed. She channels all her hurt, her pain, even her giving, loving heart into becoming the best warrior she can be. And she did it. She fights for those who cannot.

Something she wishes she had done for her mother.

 _“Merde,”_ she hisses at herself.

The past is in the past she thinks giving herself a little nod. Those memories must be laid back to rest. Covered up. To never again be touched. Yes.

 _No._ She knows that this is literally the most unhealthy coping mechanism ever. But she still does it, even though she knows one day it may blow up in her face. She cannot help it. But too many people are counting on her. Putting others before herself, that is who she is. That is what being an Amazon is all about.

She laughs slightly, finally getting a grip. This will be good. This will be good for her, she keeps thinking to herself. She is entering a new chapter of her life and what better way than this assignment?

Once again she looks up at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes now showing determination.

She is ready.

\---

_The Gorilla King_

This man is intense.

T’Challa had introduced him as M’Baku. Lord M’Baku, the leader of the Jabari people who resided in the mountains. He is to be her host whilst she is in Wakanda which would have been met with no reaction if it isn’t for the fact that she is unable to look away from him.

Decked out in furs and armour, he has to be at least 6ft 5 if not more. He is big there is no doubt about that. Arm muscles bigger than her head, leg muscles bigger than her. She can’t help but think about what kind of power this man held. Both physically and socially. Even to an Amazon it must be impressive. His mere presence demanding attention from anyone in the vicinity. The way he carries himself made her breath catch in her throat. Just one look from those intense eyes and she finds herself shyly averting her gaze.

No man has ever made her feel like this. Especially not one who has only been in her company for five minutes.

Yet here she is so engrossed with her curiosity towards this man that she no longer hears the King’s voice. She is pretty sure that the man before her isn’t listening either. The way he is looking at her. Even checking her out. A small smile creeping up on his initially stone, cold face.

This kind of attention from men is nothing new to her. She is used to the ogling, the catcalls, even the occasional marriage proposals. Once she hit puberty she had to deal with the male gaze. Sometimes it was uncomfortable, other times it was rather sweet. She had deduced this is just how straight men operated to function.

Usually she would dismiss their stares as mindless behaviour. But in this case it didn’t seem to be just that. No, M’Baku is different. She does not know him but she has a strong sense about people. With him everything he does seems to be deliberate. This man does not seem like the type to do something without a purpose. He is far too smart for that. And he knows it. With that smile and the mischievous look in his eyes. She knew there was something more.

This man might just be her kryptonite.

“Princess,” M’Baku says, his voice strong and powerful just like him, vibrating through her body startling her a bit.

This is the first time she has heard his voice. She hadn’t even realised T’Challa had stopped speaking.

She swallows, “My Lord.” She bows slightly unsure with how to greet him.

He laughs. It’s a deep boisterous laugh that draws the attention of those around them. She feels herself getting hot. God, what was this man doing to her?

“No need for the formalities my dear,” he finally says holding out one of his large hands for her to shake. “We are both equals here.”

She regards his hand for a few seconds before placing her own. She’s surprised at the difference in size, his dwarfing hers tremendously. She expects his handshake to be strong and aggressive but to her amazement he is gentle yet firm, keeping an equally firm grip on their eye contact.

She hopes he does not see the nervousness on her face, in her eyes.

“What should I call you then?” she questions as they drop the handshake.

He tilts his head slightly still looking at her. “M’Baku will suffice. Are you okay with me calling you Princess?”

She ponders for a moment. What did she prefer? Most people called her by her name, Angelique. Those were her fellow Amazonians. The serviteurs would stick to Princess or Your Majesty, although she hated it because it seem like she was more than them. Her mother would call her Angel which she had loved and it had made her feel safe.

“How about Angel?” he suggests making her heart stop.

 Is he reading her mind?

“I, uh, if you are comfortable with that then it’s fine,” she isn’t sure how to react. Her eyes meet her feet. She doesn’t really care what he calls her as long as he is calling her.

M’Baku is silent which makes her more uneasy than when he was talking.

“Look up at me sweetheart,” he demands finally, albeit softly.

She complies, her heart now betraying her, beating a mile a minute in her chest.

“Good girl. I like to see those beautiful blue eyes,” he smirks.

Is he toying with her now? There is no way a man could be this free, this bold and brazen with a girl he’s only just met. And for her to let him get away with it.

T’Challa sucks his teeth. She has forgotten he is even there. “Stop playing with her M’Baku,” he says shaking his head though he is also smiling.

“I’m not playing, I’m just curious,” M’Baku replies taking a step forward towards her so now she has to crane her head even more to look at him. “I just want to know what she wants me to call her.” His face is serious now which scares her a bit.

“It doesn’t matter,” she says finally finding her voice. “It does not bother me.” She pauses for a second. “Although, I do hate formalities too.”

He smiles now. His teeth are so white and perfect with the exception of his gap tooth which adds to his already present handsomeness.

“There you go. I will call you Angel then,” he raises an eyebrow. “ And in the future, don’t be afraid to speak up, my dear. I don’t bite. Usually.”

Her breath catches in her throat as she stops herself from gasping.

This man.


End file.
